the concert
by luckyheartfilia
Summary: Tal vez hacer cosas que no te gustan debes en cuando no es tan malo….


**FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en magnolia, bueno excepto para una joven de cabellera rubia

Lucy POV.

Miraba el reloj que tenía aun lado de mi cama, un tanto enojada 6:30 pm

Suspire

No puedo creer que Levy me haya obligado a esto-susurre en un suspiro mientras recordaba lo

Que mi mejor amiga me había hecho prometerle.

****FLASH BACK****

Estaba en mi casa leyendo mi libro favorito, me fascinaba la historia a pesar de ya a ver la leido cientos de veces.

Kawaii-dije ya que siempre me emocionaba al leerlo

TOC TOC TOC

Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, deje el libro sobre mi cama y baje para abrir.

Hola, lu-chan- me saludo levy

Hola, levy-chan –la salude , y la invite a pasar , fuimos a mi habitación para platicar más cómodamente

¿Qué se te ofrece?-le pregunte

Ettoo…-me dijo en un tono bajito y con la mirada un poco baja

Que te pasa levy-chan-le pregunte preocupada

Lu-chan quería saber si me puedes prometer algo- me dijo aun con la cara baja pero en un tono más alto

De que se trata-le dije un poco dudosa ya que levy algunas veces me hacía prometer cosas de las que a veces me arrepentía.

Bu bueno….-su voz se oía dudosa, de repente alzo su cabeza, mostrándome una cara de cachorrito

O no- pensé ya que me pediría algo que de seguro no sería agradable, bueno solo sería desagradable para mí.

Lu-chan prométeme que iras conmigo al concierto de mañana-me dijo aun con la cara de cachorrito, pero con entusiasmo en su voz.

Puse una mueca de desagrado, se me había olvidado que mañana tocaría la banda de rock favorita de Levy, el día que me dijo que le gustaba el rock me impresione ya que Levy parecía una chica seria y dando la idea de que ese tipo de música no le gustaba.

A mí no me gustaba ese tipo de música ya que pensaba que era más ruido que música

Levy-chan sabes que no me gus-estaba a punto de rechazar su oferta hasta que Levy me interrumpió.

Por favor lu-chan, sé que no te gusta el rock pero solo por esta vez ven conmigo al concierto- me miro con rostro suplicante.

Por qué no vas con gajeel- le dije con tono pícaro

Levy se sonrojo al instante

El..el no.. No puede ir-me dijo tartamudeando y bajando la mirada

Invitaste a gajeel- le dije sorprendida ya que lo que le había dicho con anterioridad solo era por molestarla un poco.

Levy solo se limitó a asentir.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, pero note que Levy veía algo fijamente, seguí su mirada ,ella observaba el libro que antes estaba leyendo, la mire un poco confundida pero algo en mi mente iso clic y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella tomo el libro.

Levy-chan devuélveme mi libro-le dije en tono precavido ya que sabía que no me lo iba a dar tan fácil.

No-me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona – a menos que me prometas que iras conmigo al concierto

Dude un poco, ese libro era un regalo de mi madre, por lo tanto era muy especial para mí y eso levy ya lo sabía.

Vamos lu-chan -me dijo con un tono de burla y agitando un poco el libro

De acuerdo-me rendí

Gracias lu-chan-me dijo muy comenta mi amiga

Pero devuelve mi libro-le dije con tono de reproche

No-me dijo con tono burlón

Pero si ya te prometí ir al concierto contigo-le dije con tono de duda y a la vez algo enojado

Te lo devolveré después del concierto-me dijo, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta-bueno ya me voy lu-chan mañana vendré por ti a las siete, nos vemos.-dicho esto se fue.

Yo me quede pensando en las miles de formas de hacer pagar al levy lo que me había echo.

****FIN DE FLASH BACK****

Ya estaba lista para para ir con Levy al evento observe de nuevo el reloj 6:45 pm

Sentía que el tiempo pasaba muy lento ya quiera que fueran las siete para ir y terminar con la tortura lo más rápido posible.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta baje desganadamente a abrir.

Lista lu-chan-me dijo Levy con un tono de emoción muy notable

Si-le dije tratando de sonar por lo menos feliz por la idea de ir.

Andando-dicho esto Levy me jalo del brazo y nos encaminamos al concierto

Llegando al lugar pude notar que había bastante gente, unos venían con un estilo algo extravagante.

Levy pago las entradas y nos adentramos en el lugar.

Buscamos algún lugar donde se pudiera ver mejor a la banda, aun no comenzaba el concierto pero pude ver a gente sobretodo chicas que estaban más emocionadas que Levy.

Después de esperar un tiempo comenzó el (tortura)concierto , pero alparecer la música no era mi único problema ya que tan solo unos minutos de que la banda empezó a tocar la mayoría de las fanáticas empezaron a acercarse al escenario ,incluida Levy ,entonces empezó el verdadero caos ya que para poder acercarse empujaban a la demás gente, entre empujones y uno que otro golpe una chica me empujo provocando que callera encima de alguien , poco a poco abrí mis ojo ya que los había cerrado para esperar el impacto , sentí como mi cara se ponía muy caliente pero de la vergüenza ya que había caído encima de un chico , lo examine detenidamente tenía el cabello color salmón , tenía los ojos cerrados tal vez por el golpe que cedió, tenía una bufanda alrededor de su cuello que tenía el diseño de escamas , llevaba una camiseta negra con un nombre escrito y un símbolo extraño, supuse que era de la banda que estaba tocando.

Es muy guapo-pensé ahora poniendo me mas roja.

Oye ten más cuidado-me dijo con un tono de voz que demostraba enojo

Lo siento-dije en tono bajito y apenado, pero a la vez pensaba el porque me disculpaba ya que aquel incidente no había sido totalmente por mi causa.

Vi como poco a poco habría los ojos y cuando los abrió totalmente quede hipnotizada, eran de un color jade oscuro, me que contemplándolo, pero me di cuenta de que él también me miraba haciendome sonrojar ante aquella acción.

Nos quedamos mirando por un rato hasta que algunos gritos me sacaron de mi transe, me levante rápidamente ya que aún me encontraba encima de él.

Le extendí una mano para ayudarle a pararse, después de un momento reacciono y tomo mi mano, se levantó sin ningún problema.

Esta genial el concierto no-dijo en un tono algo nervioso mientras se ponía una mano detrás de su nuca y ponía un rostro avergonzado.

Cla..Claro-le dije algo nerviosa.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que decidí romper con aquel silencio

Te gusta mucho estaba banda-le pregunte.

Pero que pregunta más tonta-me regañe mentalmente ya que si no le gustara la banda no estaría en aquel lugar.

Si me gusta mucho -me dijo en tono nervios.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, bueno entre nosotros, ya que se escuchaban muchos gritos entre otras cosas.

Me llamo natsu-me dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa- y tú?

Me llamo lucy – le dije mientras sonreía

No se en que momento pero natsu y yo empezamos hablar de muchas cosas, en ese pequeño tiempo me di cuenta de que era un chico gracioso, pero a la ves algo infantil.

Mientras platicábamos, en mi cabeza le agradecía a Levy de haberme obligado a acompañarla.

Tal vez hacer cosas que no te gustan debes en cuando no es tan malo...

* * *

Hola a todos

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios *w*

Espero que les haya gustado la historia

Nos vemos


End file.
